A collection of Pokemon one-shots - SHIPPING EDITION
by PikachuLove813
Summary: So this is basically a collection of Pokemon Shipping one-shots. My first fanfic! Warning: Kissing ahead! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! The poll is on my profile! Go to my forum to suggest ships!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

So, my name is PikachuLove813 and this is my first fanfiction and you should know that I will be answering a few of your reviews at the start of each chapter/ one–shot.

I would love some suggestions for ships but I have the right not to choose it. I have my reasons. Also, please no hate messages or spam. It gets annoying.

I will be updating hopefully once a week but that may be a bit hard because of personal stuff -_-

~ PikachuLove813 ~


	2. Fourthwheelshipping

Fourthwheelshipping (Max x Bonnie)

It was a cold wintery day. Another day of Professor Oak's Pokémon School.

A certain blonde haired girl was pretty ticked off by the fact that she had forgotten her jacket. _Again._ 'Grr…' she grumbled, and it didn't help matters that she had Battling up first. Her friend Serena laughed at her, joking that she would forget her head one day. They headed to class and a dark-haired boy named Max seemed to notice that Bonnie was shivering. 'Dude, when are you going to ask her out?' a voice said. 'ARGHH!' Max yelled, 'Ash, it's none of your business!'

 _At the battlefield…_

' FORM A LINE!' the teacher shouted.

'Hmm…' Max thought, 'Maybe I should lend her my jacket… It is getting hot and stuffy…' It was decided. 'Uh… B-Bonnie?' he stammered, 'I was wondering if you would like to -er- borrow my jacket?' he finished, blushing. A lot. Bonnie said yes, also blushing.

And so the battles commenced.

Bonnie got beaten by Ash's Pikachu, and Max beat Serena's Fennekin.

They walked out together and Bonnie had not revealed that she liked Max and Max had not told Bonnie he had a crush on him. They didn't notice Ash and Serena giving each other a high-five.

 _At Lunch…_

Max and Bonnie went to a quiet part of the school and Max said that he had something to tell Bonnie. Bonnie did too and they said the same thing at the same time.

' I love you.' They said both blushing furiously. They leaned in and they almost kissed. Almost.

" OH MY ARCEUS!'" someone squealed, and it was May, Max's older sister, who was with Clemont, Bonnie's older brother. His shock must have shown on his face because Bonnie muttered, ' Arceus help me…'

She sounds of a Pikachu rang across the school, signalling the last lesson of the day.

They were both relieved and scurried away, not wanting to have any more unwanted visitors.

 **Hey guys!**

 **So I got this review from St Elmo's Fire, saying-**

' **Non-story chapters, as well as asking for suggestions in reviews, are banned on this site. Don't post until you have story content. If you want suggestions, you should make a thread in the forums.'**

 **I have decided on a new system. Each week I will hold a poll and the winning ship will be the subject. This week it is Amourshipping or Pearlshipping. It ends on Monday, and the update will probably be on Wednesday.**

 **~ PikachuLove813 ~**


	3. Amourshipping

**Hey guys! So this is based on something my friends were fantasizing about when we went on a school trip. THANK ARCEUS IT DIDN'T ACTUALLY HAPPEN! Enjoy!**

Serena, Ash, Bonnie, Clemont and their classes were on their way to the Pikachu Splash Park (A water park/theme park) as an end of year treat, on the last day of school. Serena had been looking forward to it and she and Ash were going around the park together. The very thought of it made her excited and nervous. Like, REALLY NERVOUS.

She was sitting next to Ash because Bonnie had dared her to. It was awkward for a while, but 1 hour in, they started talking about random things, like Pikachu, then ketchup and finally their favorite things.

After a while, Ash started playing Pokemon Go and Serena sat there quietly while reading a book and got lost in her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about Ash which wasn't surprising, as she had had a crush on him.

She wasn't interested in reading her book anymore and decided just to sleep. Ash suddenly said to Serena, 'Hey, Serena, want to see all the shinies I have?'

Serena simply nodded and they huddled together and looked at them.

Turned out, Ash had so many shinies, she lost track and fell asleep. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep on Ash's shoulder. Ash was caught off guard and wrapped his arms around her.

Bonnie saw from where she was sitting with Max, her boyfriend. 'OH MY GAWD SERENA!' she squealed, causing Serena to wake up.

'WHATS HAPPENING?!' Serena yelled, startled.

'You were sleeping on Ash!'

'Oh, oka- WAIT,WHAT!?'

' You fell asleep on his shoulder!'

'Arceus help meee…' Serena mumbled.

 _Time skip brought to you by Pikachu! Pika!_

At the park, Serena and Ash went on the Ferris wheel and Ash told her what happened.

'I AM SO SORRY!' Serena kept apologising.

'It's ok…' Ash laughed, rather awkwardly, 'I actually kinda liked it.'

'What?'

'I guess I've kinda also had a crush on you. Hehehe…' chuckled Ash, blushing.

And no else knew what they did next.

Leaning towards each other, their lips inches away from each other, they kissed.

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Vote from Pearlshipping or Rocketshipping on my profile! PikachuLove out!**


	4. Another Author's NOTE!

**Hey guys!  
It's Pikachu here again and I have decided to scrap the poll system.**

 **I will take suggestions and keep a lookout for my next few one-shots! I'll be posting three in a span of these two weeks.**

 **They will be updated hopefully following this timeline:**

 **Rocketshipping- 2/2**

 **Pearlshipping- 5/2**

 **Pokeshipping- 8/2**

 **Have a great rest of your day! PIKA!**

 **~PikachuLove813**


	5. Rocketshipping

It was a hot sunny day. Ash and friends were going to the water park. _**(if you get this reference, you are AWESOME)**_

They didn't realize that the Team Rocket trio was spying on them as usual.

'The twerps are going to the water park. Typical.' James said.

Meowth responded with, 'Ya know, we should go the twerps can't see us. 'Kay?' But Meowth secretly shipped the two and was coming up with a scheme to get them together. _'This will be fun.'_ Meowth thought.

'Meowth's right, I'm tired of this.' Jessie spoke up. 'Let's have a day of relaxation.'

'Sure.' James replied, somewhat reluctantly.

 _ **Flashback brought to you by Meowth!**_ _ **That's right!**_

At the water park, James and Jessie were discussing what they should do and didn't realize that Meowth was behind James, arms outstretched because it was part of his master plan to get the two to confess their feelings for each other.

So he shoved James. What happened next was so quick no one noticed.

James fell onto Jessie and they both toppled over and their lips met.

While they were both blushing furiously and James was helping Jessie up, Meowth smiled with satisfaction. No one knew it was him behind it.

 _ **Another time skip brought to you by Meowth!**_ _ **That's right!**_

It was night time and they were camping out in a cute little field with roses. Meowth put Stage Two in action.

'Welp, I'm tired,' Meowth said, trying to do his best fake yawn. 'Good night.'

Jessie and James looked at each other, confused, but shrugged it off and started to talk about more ways to catch Ash's Pikachu. Then they started on the topic of their awkward kiss.

'Sorry…' James started, but Jessie cut him off.

'James?'

'Yeah?'

'I actually liked that kiss.'

James was dumbstruck when he heard that.

' _Did Jessie really like that?'James thought to himself._

And then, as if Jessie could read his mind, she answered, 'I really liked it.'

Their eyes met for the first time since the conversation started.

'You know,' Jessie started, 'I liked that kiss because, well, _I like you._ '

'Well, then, I have something to tell you too.'

'Huh?'

'I-uh-kinda like you too.'

'Do you want to continue that kiss?'

'Sure'

And they did, without knowing a little cat Pokemon we all know was celebrating in his tent.

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! Yesterday was my dad's birthday AND I had school, so I didn't have time, but here it is! Pearlshipping will be out either 5/2 or 6/2. BAI!**_

 _ **PikachuLove~**_


	6. Pearlshipping (sorry for the long wait!)

**Hey guys!  
So this is pretty special to me because let's just say that it is based on how me and my bf started dating and as some of you know, I've been taking a break. Let's just say we broke up and then started dating again. (I know, it makes no sense *facepalms)**

It was Valentine's Day and Ash, Brock and Dawn were walking down the path of a park. Dawn had a faint blush on her face, because she was hiding a gift in her bag, and she didn't want to damage it. Brock had convinced her to do it and it wasn't any old gift. Hell nah. It was for Ash. Brock had convinced her to, but Dawn was oblivious to the fact that he shipped them both.

Time skip because I'm too lazy.

 _ **Our two lovebirds and shipper got to the lake. See what I did there?**_

 _ **Dawn: Nope. Just SHUT UP and get on with the story!**_

 _ **Nope.**_

 _ **Dawn: GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!**_

 _ **Okay, I'll shut up. (Jeez, how am I supposed to work like this?)**_

 _ **Dawn: .Up.**_

 _ **Fine. *huffs***_

 **AN: Did you like this? Comment if you did and I will try and add more.**

*ahem* Where were we?

Ah, yes.

They stopped at the lake because we all know Ash's stomach tells us when it's lunch. As usual, Brock whipped out a kitchen seemingly out of nowhere. (how does he even do that?)

Dawn and Ash were just sitting around when Brock caught Dawn's eye and nodded. She understood, then asked Ash loudly, 'Do you want to go to the lake with me? I was going to dip my feet in, it's so hot!'

Ash, being the (seemingly) dense kid he was, obviously agreed.

Another time skip. Why not?

Dawn and Ash were sitting together, feet in the lake, chatting. Dawn didn't know, but Ash returned her feelings and also got advice from Brock to get or make a Valentine's Day gift. Instead, he made a speech, confessing his love.

Then the time came.

 _ **Mwa hahaha! It is time!**_

 _ **Ash and Dawn: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!**_

 _ **Nope. I will never shut up. FOR I AM THE GREAT NARRATOR!**_

 _ **Ash and Dawn: *simultaneously facepalm**_

 _ **Ha!**_

 _ **Ash & Dawn: !**_

 _ **Okay! Jeez, you people are so pushy. I'll stop.**_

They gave each other their gifts.

Dawn was first.

It turned out that she had given him a keychain with a picture of them all on it. Pikachu, Brock, Ash and herself. She swore that she nearly saw Ash cry for the first time, even if it was in joy.

Ash gave his speech.

" Dawn, I've liked you since I first met you. Your happiness is so contagious, it gives me strength every single day we're together. I don't want you to leave me. I know you like me too, so I CHOOSE YOU TO BE MY VALENTINE!" He declared.

This time Dawn was crying with joy. She was screaming 'YES!' over and over again.

Brock was watching from nearby and was celebrating.

Then he realized that some of the food was burning.

'FRICKETY FRICK FRICK!'

It took a while to recover, and then he wept,

'Why can't I find a girl like those two found each other?'

 **There it is!**

 **Okay. So I have something to ask all of you.**

 **Should my next story be:**

 **A Collection of Harry Potter One Shots – SHIP EDITION**

 **A Pokemon Journey**

 **This is a description of the second option:**

 **10 – year old Ashley Yvonne sets out on a journey with her friends like her mother and father used to with their other friends, Clemont and Bonnie. They will come across obstacles along the way and will have to stop Team Flare rising again. Will they be able to?**


	7. Aureliashipping: PART 1

**Hey guys! I know, it's weird for me to post 2 chapters in one week, but to make up for the wait, I thought, why not? I've been away for a while, and I haven't posted for a long time! So, here's Aureliashipping! (PART 1!)**

Ash was at school, with his friends, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles and Lillie. It was a beautiful Alolan day and they had no idea what Professor Kukui had planned for them. Just then, Komala rang the bell, like it always did when it was time for class. They sat down and waited for Kukui to come in. After a few moments, the Professor came in.

"Alola, class!" he greeted all of them.

"Alola, professor!" they echoed back.

The professor went on to do the roll, but Ash was staring over at where Lillie was. It was quite obvious that he had a crush on her and Sophocles & Kiawe teased him about it. Lana was also a part of it too, and they all shipped the two, which was rather annoying after awhile.

Ash was thinking about how beautiful she looked when he heard Lillie say his name.

'Yes, Lillie?' Ash said dreamily.

'The professor's calling your name.'

'ARGH!' Ash yelled and fell off his chair, 'I'M HERE!'

The professor chuckled, as he knew about Ash's crush.

'Today, we're starting a project, about the different Pokemon types. You need to be in pairs, and I will be choosing your pairs.' What was really happening was that the professor was putting his favourite ships together.

 **AN: HA! I SHALL MAKE ALL THESE SHIPS HAPPEN!**

'Sophocles and Lana, you will be doing Fire Types, Kiawe and Mallow will be doing Water Types, which leaves Ash and Lillie with Grass Types.' He smiled to himself.

'You have one week to finish it, and on Monday you will have to present.'

Meanwhile, Ash hadn't paid attention, because he fell off his chair in surprise.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 _ ***Evil laugh***_

 _ **I've left you on a cliffhanger! This story is quite long, so need to break it into 2 or 3 parts. I don't know how many parts I will need, but yeah. Back to the questions from the last chapter.**_

 _ **Harry Potter One Shots- SHIP EDITION**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **A Pokemon Journey**_

 _ **(see description from last chap!)**_


End file.
